


Smiling in Chains

by Cazark



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But damn it it was fun to do, Fluff, I feel bad for writing this, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Vampire!Killua, werewolf!oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazark/pseuds/Cazark
Summary: IntroductionParties are boring, especially those you are dragged to. Forced to pretend to be prim and proper, fitting the role assigned to at birth. No, not for these men. Why pretend for strangers, when you can act without judgement when your alone…Killua and Daniel escape from a ballroom party to have their own fun. Read Tags!





	Smiling in Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isutus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isutus/gifts).



Hot would describe the men, panting and smiling in glee. They had gotten away with it, escaping a ballroom party designed to show them off, like golden trophies, to a group of people unable to care, until it improved their life.

Killua always hated those parties since his first, having strangers walking up to him, seeking his praises and affection, wanting only _his_ attention as long as it _benefitted_ them. What could they possibly get from one of the youngest of the Zoldyck’s? He owns nothing of his family business. Hell, he doesn’t even work at it. Nor could he care less…

His father may be a multimillionaire tycoon, but those hands he was shaking. The moment they was showed a sign of weakness, was the moment business men and women, found out why his father was savage. Calm, and calculative… that was what he was taught. That’s all he knew, until he met them.

Gon was the first of his stepping stones, breaking through that fake façade until Killua was nothing more than a laughing mess. He cherished Gon, willing to risk it all for the man’s attention. Sadly, he waited far too long.

Killua forced to leave thanks to being forced to move constantly thanks to his father’s business methods. Moving around sucked. The man’s hunger cost Killua’s childhood friend, his life… for no gains. It wasn’t until he went to college, bouncing around from place to place in hopes of losing connection with his family, until he felt freedom.

He done it, escaped the life for a time, finally landing himself in an esteemed college where he thought he could study in a field that wasn’t assigned to him at birth. But he made one, miscalculation. His father had stocks in the place. That peace of freedom, warped into broken dreams.

Yes, his parents had found him once more, but considering who he had bumped into, he can’t say it wasn’t the worst mistake. He reunited with Gon, the man already moved on, but who he was introduced to after, was the man who was now panting beside him.

He felt a rush of excitement flow from him, laughter breaking through those chains that were holding him stiff, forcing him to act like someone else. This rush he got from running away, he had felt it during his childhood. It brought back some of the youth he had lost, “My god, I can’t believe you did that!”

Daniel felt himself laughing, barely any disgust left in him. The world had gone to shit, controlled by dynamitic who clearly respected the old traditions. Alongside Killua, even when both of them pretended to be somebody else, there was this mutual trust built on the foundation of a shared lie. Killua may have been raised in that environment, but he didn’t give a damn what Daniel just did.

Killua found that situation hilarious, the way the alpha’s eyes widen before being thrown against the floor, weight pressing down against his back. He was an alpha, who got his ass handed to him by an Omega, and not just any Omega, a werewolf.

“Sorry, but that asshole sniffed me like a piece of meat.”

Werewolves were considered commodities, ones who were usually sold for their special ability. They, if ever, rarely had hybrid children. It was always genes of one parent that dominated. And because of the usual litter birth, the chances of having pure blood children of the desired kind was pretty high.

Male werewolf omegas were more sort after because when they were in heat, they weren’t just horny, they couldn’t care less who was pummelling them, they wanted it. It was because of that stereotype, was the reason for what landed them in this mess.

Killua allowed a smile to curve upward, smirking from the situation “He deserved it. But that look of horror once he found out who you belong to…”

Daniel snickered “Yeah, nothing truly measures up to how screwed you are, like finding out, you just _tried_ to mess with your sponsor’s child’s partner.”

Killua frowned, looking away as he crossed his arms “Yeah… screwed…” He needed to escape from his pure blood, Vampire heritage. That, was what truly sucked about Killua’s heritage. It all links back to his elder great grandparent, Maha Zoldyck, an elder of esteemed strength. In the blink of an eye, he’d give it all up, just to be normal. No restrictions… No rules…

Sure, he didn’t mind the perks of being a Vampire… he just wished he wasn’t a pureblood.

“Sorry,” Daniel offered an apologetic smile, a hand resting against Killua’s shoulder.

Killua couldn’t stay made, oh, no. If anything, running away got him excited. They escaped the rules and regulations, hiding away in some god forsaken part of his home. No one, should come here looking for them, at least not yet.

That man wouldn’t even dare speak after what he did, out of fear of bringing Silva Zoldyck’s wrath upon him.

But in the end, his surname meant nothing to Killua. The thrill he just received from the situation was all that mattered. It was what ultimately drew Killua’s attention. Daniel didn’t care about social rules… Hell, he didn’t care about who shared residency with him. Yes, he did have basic rules, but that was only to make sure there were no struggles between species.

The only rule he gave to Killua, was no feeding on the house residents, and that if he needed to, he was free to feed on _him_ as long as he’s not studying, sleeping or working on assignments. He didn’t care that a Vampire were feeding on him, even with the repercussions of his Omega status, he was willing to risk it all to help a housemate, a friend. That rule in place, for those who forgotten to stock up on blood.

After everything his been through with Daniel, honestly, he was thinking of repealing it. These last eight months have been crazy. All that pretending, having lied alongside Daniel, roping him into family business just to avoid his family throwing him into a situation, he didn’t even want to be in.

Who wants their whole life planned for them…?

Not him, that was for certain. Killua reached a hand out, fingertips grazing Daniel’s face. The man was confused, as was Killua. He made the first move, unconsciously, so he had to keep going. He wanted to…

And hopefully Daniel would too…

He wished, on even the tiniest of stars, that Daniel would agree to what he was about to say “Daniel, has the thought ever crossed your mind…” Killua bit his lip, a fraction of fear holding him back, pulling his thoughts back to reality. What he and Daniel had, was a deal, until Killua finds someone he wants to be with, he wanted Daniel to fool his parents into thinking he was Killua’s partner.

Killua pulled his hand away “It’s stupid…”

“Killua,” the man perked up at his name being called, Daniel’s eyebrow was raised in question, as if he was studying him. Actually, considering what Daniel’s studying, he probably was, “You do realise I’m studying psychology. I know something’s weighing you down…”

Killua huffed in annoyance, turning away in shame “Because what your studying?”

“Yeah, but…”

“But, what?”

“I rather those close to me are free to speak their mind.”

Killua let out a reluctant sigh “Have you ever wished this was real… as in dating? I know, it’s-”

Daniel pressed hands on both sides of the man, effectively trapping him, “it’s what?”

Killua felt so small, even though he was taller than Daniel, only by a couple of inches. But in all honesty, that’s what he kinda likes. Daniel isn’t submissive, he’s strong in his own way, refusing to bow down to society. The man couldn’t care less! He just wanted to be himself, to do what he wanted to do…

Killua wanted this, to wrestle the control from a man whom refused to be submissive. He wanted to conquer him. Shifting his posture, the man leaned forward, taking Daniel by surprise “it’s,” Killua wrapped both arms around Daniel, switching their position around.

Now Daniel was trapped within his grasp, Killua inches away from the man, a sly smirk showing. Daniel gulped, Killua tentatively licking his fangs as he watched Daniel’s Adam’s apple bop. Daniel wasn’t pushing him away. Did that innocent side of him want to be dominant, or did he fear what Killua may do to him right now?

He needed conformation, now more than ever “Have you every wished we stop pretending, and make this real?”

“Really…” Daniel looked down, Killua now worried for the man. What was going through Daniel’s mind “I can’t say I _haven’t_ thought about it… but after that incident two months ago,” the man paused, wondering how he should pose it.

Killua watched him attentively, watching for any sign of hesitation. It was clear Daniel didn’t want to bring it up, but he knew exactly what he was talking about. It was the moment Killua found out Daniel was an Omega, the very moment Daniel’s beastly nature looked down on him as if he were a personal toy he could fuck himself with. If it weren’t for Gon walking in when he did, he probably would have gotten away with it.

But during that moment, was Daniel really taking advantage of him, or was it the other way around? During that very moment, a weak part of him wanted it. Maybe it was the fact Daniel was oozing pheromones, begging for it, begging to be taken advantage of.

Now, they were both sane, and Killua wanted it, but maybe Daniel didn’t. Killua shifted one leg, burying it between Daniel’s.

Daniel promptly switched their position, slamming Killua’s back against the wall. Damn, Killua liked that raw strength of dominance, but he seemed perplexed on the idea, the situation being presented to him.

“Killua, honestly, why aren’t you disgusted with me… after what I did?”

“I can’t deny I didn’t want it…” Killua mused in a sing-song tune, meeting eye-to-eye with Daniel. He wanted the man to know, he wanted _him_.

“You… what?”

Wrestling out of Daniel’s grasp, Killua buried one leg between the man’s, a smile curving upward “What I’m saying, is I want this to be real. I want to… own you.”

Daniel felt himself smiling, not from the words, or the way Killua was smiling at him, but the way his mind was reacting. Honestly, he was kind of attracted to Killua, just that he was stubborn, refusing to accept that he had any chance with Killua after what he almost did.

Now that Killua is admitting to those feelings, he didn’t quite want to give up just yet. He liked the little bout of dominance, the fight to prove who was stronger. He may be an Omega who secretly wished to be dominated, but at the same time, he didn’t want to give in, especially seeing Killua’s smile, like he was expecting something else.

Daniel played along “Own me…? What if I don’t want to be owned…?” the man hummed, only to see Killua’s expression drop. At first, he thought he made a mistake, but once he saw the little curve in the man’s lip, he may have bitten more than he can chew.

Killua slipped his leg between Daniel’s, a growl escaped his lips. _Wow, that’s… I want to hear more. I want to hear him whine, to beg…_

Killua felt his body being pushed down, Daniel on top of him, growling.

He didn’t fear it, instead, his gaze met Daniel’s, both waiting for the other’s next move. Killua shifting his fingertips, resting against the man’s heart. Daniel continued to growl as the man felt his heart beat, the blood pulsing through those veins. If he were to take a sip, what would it taste like? Fear…? Lust…? Sweet…?

He switched their position, Killua now on top, resting a finger nail against the man’s jugular. Yet Daniel didn’t look like he was in fear, but rather revelled in the situation. He wanted him, as much as Killua did.

Killua bared his fangs, teeth being brought slowly to the man’s neck. He sought a taste, even when Daniel was pretending to refuse. He could see it in his eyes, how his blood was screaming to be released from its confines. A single fang pierced the skin, Daniel wincing from the act, yet his hands found their way to the back of Killua’s neck, holding him closer.

Killua pulled back slightly, licking the fang. The blood tasted sweet, warm to the touch. This wasn’t like when he first tried Daniel’s blood. Back then it was because he had just moved in, unable to refill the mini fridge in his room with cans of blood.

Back then it was a necessity, now, he found it hot, enticing. Daniel, was letting him belong to _him_ …

He was playing the role, he refused to give into when it came to society. _Come on Daniel, dominate me! I want you to beg for it, to give into your desires only at the last second…_

Killua brought his lips to the wound licking it. He felt Daniel shiver, which only egged him on. _That mark that bounds two people together, I wonder… Will Daniel let me sink my teeth into it? Or will he play hard to get…?_

Killua ghosted his lips and fangs across the man’s skin, making sure it was enough to be felt, not pierce. He stopped at the mark, Daniel didn’t move. _Fight me…_ With a breath, he whispered into the other’s ear “You’re making it too easy…”

Daniel took it as a challenge, flipping Killua so he was now on top. He slid his fingers across the man’s sides, Killua whining at the lack of pressure. Once Daniel reached Killua’s thighs, he hooked his fingers underneath the pants, releasing the shirt. But he refused to stop, slipping the fingers underneath.

Killua mewled, a wicked idea crossing his head. He wondered if it would embarrass the man, or Daniel would try it. “Daniel, remove my buttons with your teeth.”

Daniel huffed in annoyance, but did so, leaning forward to attempt the command. He struggled to do so, Killua only laughing at the lack of skill he had. But in all honestly, it was the thought that counts, and Daniel tried.

Killua reached under Daniel, pulling him up so they were eye-to-eye. Daniel was confused at the action, but Killua did let him stay like that for long. He instead pulled the man to his lips, teeth clashing, a tongue being forced into Daniel’s mouth. He slipped his tongue over the man’s lips, the jagged teeth providing an uneven grove, a dip between each canine.

One hand rested against the man’s head while Killua used his other to trace lazy line over the tip of Daniel’s shirt. Using a nail, he could rip through that shirt with ease, but if they had to return to the ballroom, they’ll have a hard time explaining why Daniel’s shirt was ripped.

Although, he wondered how Daniel would spin it.

Fun to think about… But what was more fun, was what was in his fingertips, and how he can dominate him. _What to do next…?_ Killua slid Daniel over so he was now on top. A wicked grin showing as he drew his teeth closer to Daniel’s chest “I’ll show you how it’s done.” Hooking a fang in the hole, he tugged until the button slipped out, removing his fang with a smile.

“What else can you do with those teeth?” Flushed features battled against Killua’s, the man allowing a small smile to show. _Wow, I never expected you to roll with it. Gah, I’m gonna drive you insane until you’re begging for it._ Killua moved his hands, slipping it underneath Daniel’s shirt as he made short work of the man’s buttons.

Once all of them were undone, Killua flicked his hands upward, letting the shirt flutter open. Licking his lips Killua was about the mark the skin, creating new dips for his finger tips to explore, but Daniel stopped him with a challenge.

“Hey, Killua, I bet your _sexy_ ass you couldn’t remove your shirt without making me _hot and bothered_ ,” the man argued as he gave the man’s ass a gentle squeeze.

Killua gasped at the playful gesture. Oh, he’ll have fun if Daniel was going to, “Alright pillow princess,” he teased as he ground his hips against the man, Daniel groaning out a snarky ‘tease’ as Killua followed through.

Swaying his from side-to-side, Killua undid each button, as slow as possible, making sure to time each button on the fifth upwards grind. As the last one was removed, Daniel raised a knee, bumping Killua so he fell downward.

“Asshole,” Killua teased with a smile.

Daniel returned the remark with a smile of his own “But, don’t you want an asshole?”

Killua broke into laughter, forcefully claiming the man’s lips once more. He could get used to this, the snarky nature, the dominance, the wanton need to devoid themselves into primal beasts, enjoying every second which was yet to lead to the main event. Fingers ran through each other’s hair, using their shared breaths to prolong the kiss.

Killua allowed a hand to sneak downward, now resting against Daniel’s backside. He felt the tail swish from side-to-side, as well as something wet, natural to all Omegas, of all races. He was excited right now, yet he hadn’t devolved into a beast. He wanted Daniel to reach that point, now more than ever.

Daniel slid his fingertips out of Killua’s soft hair, drawing it down to latch onto the man’s sides. They found themselves sliding up Killua’s sides, little needy moans escaping the man’s lips.

Daniel groaned, feeling needy himself. But he wanted to tease the situation, driving Killua insane before he himself, fell into depravity. “Say, Killua are you sure you don’t want to bottom? You’re sounding a little needy right now…”

“Sh- Shut up,” Killua cheeks flushed, growling at the man still below him. Well, he won’t deny he has bottomed once or twice in his life, but something about doing so with an omega felt so wrong… so right, like a giant fuck you to society. He won’t deny he wants to do it at least once, maybe more… but now wasn’t that time. He wanted to slid into Daniel, driving deep into territory that refused to give up, or give in… “It’s not like you’re any better, Mr. I’m leaking slick…”

“That’s natural, and you know it…”

“Ha,” Killua growled, placing his fangs once more at Daniel’s neck, noticing how the man was now falling, acting like the role he was born into. He bared his neck for Killua, and it wasn’t like he was going to say no, “are you sure… or is it because you want me, deep inside you.”

The moment Killua uttered those words, he let his fang dig into, Daniel moaning, hands drawn back to hold his face in position. Hearing that moan made him hyper sensitive, the smell of one’s body almost ready to be claimed, as well as the lustful scent consuming the room. Not only was Daniel almost ready, but Killua was almost there as well.

“That’s cheating…” Daniel felt another moan ripped from him. Well, there goes his chance of acting normal at the ball. Not only was his underwear ruined, but his pants were too. They were sticky from the slick matting against his clothes. He can’t deny he was loving this, but he was missing something. It was just the Vampire’s stake between his legs. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he can feel something hard rubbing against his own member.

That need was almost too strong for him, but he wanted something else, something more from Killua. And he was going to get it! “Ki- Killua…”

The man moaned at his name being called, memorised by the blood, the scent, filling his nose and mouth. He lapped at the fresh wound, mewling into the man’s neck. He acknowledged his name being called, wanting Daniel to continue to ask his questions, but he didn’t exactly want to stop breathing on his neck, watching the Goosebumps rise, and shiver.

“I want you…”

Killua stopped, frozen at the words. _So soon…? No, I want to keep teasing you… I WANT TO BREAK YOU…_

It was then he felt his body being flipped Daniel now on top, grinding himself against Killua, but it wasn’t lust filling the man’s eyes, it was the smirk, following by that wet squishy feeling. The god damn tease, was ruining the front of his pants. “You’re going to get it!” Killua flipped the man backwards, landing on top as he placing both hands on floor, trapping Daniel “I think someone needs a spanking…”

“Spanking, me?” Daniel teased, watching Killua’s eyes carefully, wanting to see who broke first. He was almost broken, but he didn’t want to give in yet, he wanted Killua to break.

Sliding hands up against Daniel’s backside, he hoisted the man up, carrying him to the wall. Slamming him against the wall, Killua forcefully spreading his legs, moving both hands down to squeeze those mounds of flesh. They weren’t just wet at this point, there was no way in hell they were going to dry without leaving crusty flakes. Eh, it wasn’t like he wanted to go back to the ballroom anyways. Fuck’em, just like he was about to do with Daniel, except his going to enjoy it here, with this man he wants.

Killua flicked a finger unclasping the belt. The pants fell thanks to gravity, but Killua didn’t want to claim the reward just yet. He wanted something else, the thing in front of Daniel’s legs. He wasn’t opposed to the idea. He wanted to claim every inch of the man’s skin.

Daniel watched Killua slide down, teeth being dragged against the skin, only to stop right in front of his member. Daniel watched with hungry eyes, Killua looking right at him as he licked the tip. Daniel growled.

With a smile, Killua watched it bop before slid his mouth over it, swallowing it whole. Everything about Daniel was so abnormal. Even the size, he was at least an inch longer than the average for Omegas. He wouldn’t mind that sliding in him. Hell, he wouldn’t mind having Daniel abuse his backside. It sounds like fun…

Killua felt two hands pressed against the side of his face, dragging him along the shaft. Now this, was hot, he thought to himself, allowing Daniel to use himself like a cock sleave. It was apart of the powerplay, the enjoyment of being used, as Daniel was about soon experience himself.

Daniel growled, feeling that need to climax. He loved how Killua didn’t fight him, letting himself be used by him. He pushed through, Killua drawing his fingers around his back side, squeezing his cheeks. _Shit, should I warn him…? Wait, does he even want me to finish… or does he want me make me cum some other way._ That thought made him moan, thinking about Killua sliding in, hammering away just so he makes him climax without hands turning him on. _Oh, make a bloody choice Daniel!_ Gasping for air, Daniel spoke his concern “I’m way too close, Killua…”

Killua grinned internal, slipping two fingers into that warm, wet hole, groaning around the cock in his mouth. _Shit, that’s going to feel nice sliding around me. Just give it to me! I’m going to drive you insane, right after this! I want that soft ass, now…_

A sobbing moan followed by a jolt and splash of liquid essence flowing into his mouth, tricking down his throat. So, the rumours are true. Alphas should give Omegas head more often. They are a bunch of bitches if they don’t! That stuff tastes sweet, and should be the commodity, not the Omega themselves.  Killua slid off the man’s member watching it leak a little. Licking his lips, he took it once more into his mouth, tasting the last of the remnants before pulling off completely.

Licking his lips and fangs, Killua slid back up, burying his face in Daniel’s Greedy neck. He didn’t bite it however, kissing the bruised and marked skin. Daniel moaned, grabbing Killua by his backside, pulling the man in so he now forced to grind against him.

 _Almost there…_ Killua allowed himself to moan into Daniel’s ears, finally hearing the words he has been waiting for.

“Please… I want you…”

It was so delicious, the need, the lust radiating through Daniel’s words. Even when he pulled back to instead claim Daniel’s lips, those once blue eyes were dilated, broken. Daniel had snapped, and it was time for Killua to claim his reward.

Killua made short work of the situation, flipping the man so Daniel was facing the wall. He placed one foot on the man’s pants still hanging around his feet, forcing Daniel to spread his legs a little more, removing one foot out of the pants so it only dangled around one leg. At this point his hole was just oozing slick, proving that Killua was great at driving Daniel insane with lust.

He wasted no time, undoing his own belt before positioning right at Daniel’s entrance. He could feel it open with barely any resistance, but something didn’t feel right just yet. Oh no, he wanted to claim the man right now, but something sick and twisted flowed from somewhere inside him, Killua position himself right at the entrance, bending forward slightly, lips touching Daniel’s ear.

“I want you to slide yourself on me…”

“You ass…”

“You mean soon to be _my ass_!”

“Fuck you!”

Killua slid a little inside, but he stopped, a wicked grin growing “No, fuck yourself on me!”

Daniel flushed, moaning as he slammed himself backwards, sheathing Killua inside himself. Damn, he might get addicted to this if he doesn’t watch himself. He didn’t move though, wanting Killua to do the work, because honestly, he didn’t know what he was doing.

“Good boy,” Killua groaned as he slid out slowly, fingers digging into the man’s side. He held on, hoping he doesn’t slam too hard into the man. He didn’t care if anyone else heard them, in fact he wants Daniel to moan so loud he pisses off his father. They can’t do shit once Killua marks him, letting their scent meld until they’re one. Daniel will belong to him, and him alone.

“I’m not your pet…”

All that teasing was over, Killua drove himself forward, slamming once more inside, buried deep within the warm, wet filling that soon to be his only. The whine mixed with the growl was music to his ears. And the tail swishing against his chest felt nice. Placing a hand against the man’s back, Killua curved Daniel’s backwards, trying to find the one thing which will melt the man.

He wanted to hear an orchestra of noises, a symphony to his ears. It didn’t take long before he felt Daniel clenching around him, a sound mixed between a sob and moan filling his ears. Killua braced himself driving himself forward, forcing himself to go as deep as possible. His pretty sure he felt it at some point, the spot which one day he hoped would be filled with his kids. He didn’t care which genes they possessed. Even if he had a hundred kids, all werewolves he’ll love them all equally.

And embarrassing as that thought was, he still wanted to tell Daniel, to let him know he wanted more of this. And not just to be buried inside, but to claim every aspect of Daniel for himself. Hell, he wouldn’t let another Vampire’s fangs touch his skin! Daniel was his, and his alone from now on. “How you like that?!” Killua kept his pelvis flush against the man’s skin, grinding on the spot constantly.

Daniel was in heaven, his Omega side of him was practically mewling with love and affection. But he couldn’t give up just yet, he wanted to take command, to wrestle for dominance, even if it was for a few seconds. Pulling his hands away from the wall, he removed Killua’s hands, pushing the man on the floor before climbing on top of him.

Killua groaned at the feeling of entering Daniel once more, the man now on top of him, driving Killua into himself. He was pretty sure he was no longer hitting Daniel’s special spot, but the man didn’t seem to care, instead folding himself over so his face was buried in Killua’s neck.

Killua allowed a smile to grace his lips as he drove himself upwards, burying himself in Daniel. Hell, he was sure Daniel was smiling as well, as he lapping at the pale, cold skin. Killua giggle at the affection, finding it a little hard to keep this roleplay of absolute domination going.

He never got a response from Daniel, other than him jumping on top, to ride him. “You never gave me a response earlier.”

“It’s too hard to respond with you buried inside me.”

Killua giggled, pulling Daniel so they could kiss, the pace a little messed up, but honestly, he was happy just driving himself deep inside. Was he close, not quiet, but the was sure once he found the right position, the right mood, he be crying out with his release.

He still wanted to say something “Hey Daniel, I want to always be by your side… only me and you. But, what would you do if I knocked you up. I’m not exactly wearing protection…” _Please say keep them…_

“You want to know if I would have your kids, yes… Only if you let me have your sweet ass of yours.”

Killua grinned, pulling Daniel from his neck so he could claim the man’s lips. The answer without a doubt, is yes. Who wouldn’t want to mess with society, taking full advantage of the things that aren’t supposed to happen.

Killua pulled himself up alongside Daniel, fangs inches away from that spot he hoped to mark. He wanted to announce Daniel was his, and there was no better way, than to mar the scent gland. He could do it. All it would take is a single bite, but he wanted Daniel to want it. And there was a big issue with marking someone whom didn’t want to be marked.

While he was sure Daniel wanted it, it’s hard to consider that to be truthful when he was helping Killua thrust deeper inside. _Fuck it…_ Killua flipped Daniel one last time, driving himself in, hammering away at that weakened spot.

Daniel’s tongue flopped out, Killua roping his arms around Daniel’s back using one hand to support the man’s head as kept ramming in. Daniel took the moment to wrap his legs around Killua, pulling him in on every thrust.

Both were enjoying the situation, but it seems the bottom was enjoying it more. A little too much. Killua was memorize by Daniel’s tight features, how he bit his lip, eyebrows drawing closely, fighting off that primal need. The way Daniel’s frame bent, maybe if he lasted just a little bit longer, he can cause Daniel to shift forms. They say Werewolves who really enjoy sex, tends to howl like on a full moon. The full moon part may be a myth to older Werewolves, but that howl, it might be music to his ears.

Killua picked up the pace, hoping that he’ll hear Daniel howl. They were on the other end of the house, so, it’s not like he’ll be _that_ loud. Hopefully… As Killua continued to be ruthless with his thrusting he growled at how tight Daniel had gotten, the need to climax tethering on the edge. Shifting the position slightly, he continued to hammer away at Daniel’s prostate until he saw it.

Everything felt so slow, occurring all at once. Daniel’s body curved upward, eyes turning to slits with a bright vibrant glow, clamping down on the man as he let out a rather loud howl. _There was no escaping this_ , Killua thought as he chased his climax, pressed tightly into man.

He let out his own scream, flecks of sweat flicking off his hair as his voice was drowned out by Daniel’s, his own climax forcing him to bend forward. Lustful eyes fell down on Daniel’s form, focusing on that little nub of flesh, the sweaty, sweet smelling scent gland being teased before him. He just snapped, secretly dreading the situation where Daniel hates him for doing this. But a part of him wanted to own Daniel during this mind-blowing orgasm he was experiencing, biting down on fleshy nub.

Daniel’s eyes widened, losing control over himself. His body was forced to change, fur sprouting, claws digging into the concert floor. Even his clothes ripped from having been forced through the change. His howl changed to sound more animalistic. If no one heard him before, they did now. Between Killua biting his scent gland and his own climax, he couldn’t care about the fact everyone heard him howling. If anything, he tilted his head slightly, letting his canines dig into Killua’s scent gland, sharing the sweet feeling of having marked someone whom wanted to be marked.

Killua just mewled in bliss at the feeling of being owned. _Fuck, yes… Fuck you family! I want Daniel to be owned by no one, but me! You can’t take him away from me… everyone knows what happens once you mark someone. You feel their pain, their thoughts… their life. It’s like having a soul mate, but only ten times better!_

Killua’s eyes glowed, digging his fangs into Daniel’s skin as the two continued to ride out the overpowering orgasm.

“~”

Silva looked up when he heard the howl, features tightening into a small line. A part of his mind knew what happened, but rather than focusing the reality of the situation, he faked a smile, ending the hand shake he was in the middle off.

Killua, was just killing Daniel, that’s all “Excuse me,” the man’s hallowed voice betrayed his slight annoyance, but not enough to cause the business man in front any alarm. Muscles tightened under his robes, forcing himself to step towards the darkened hallways, eyes now glowing with an indescribable rage.

He thought he could escape the guests, but an arm resting against his shoulder didn’t allow him to relax at all, “Vastorie…”

“That was mighty loud,” He chided, fingers drawn back, a single one tracing over the nails. He simply didn’t care how much Silva hated him right now, teasing is what he did best, and teasing is what he wished to do with the father of the man who most definitely caused that howl. “They say… an animalistic howl from a Werewolf could mean two things. A, it’s a changed forced by a full moon… which isn’t today… Or… B, my son, just had the best mind-blowing sex of his life, if I say so myself.”

“Keep your trap shut, freak! I’ve heard that howl as well, when I buried a sword in your kind.”

“Yup, Killua’s burying that sword pretty deep right now.”

Silva’s features tighten, forced to glare at the man. Even if his right, he’d never accept Daniel as his Son-in-Law. He’d use Killua’s infatuation for Daniel to steal Vastorie’s heritage. Everything that man own, will belong to the Zoldycks.

Vastorie removed his arm, walking backwards to join the crowd “I know what you’re thinking, but that won’t be the case. When you and I are dead, it will be Killua who takes over, and I don’t think he’ll like daddy’s business very much. You may have raised him, but even I know, my kids will never be like me.” A snarky laugh died out, Vastorie melding with the crowd like a parasite weaving its way through flesh.

Silva looked down at his hand, disagreeing with the situation. Killua was his own flesh and blood. He’ll come back to the family, he knows he will.

“~”

Killua breathed in and out slowly, calming his heighten senses. Eyes glowed deep blue, staring deeply into Daniel’s azure ones, both eventually smiling before breaking into laughter.

It filled the room with joy, the laughter masking what they just done. Daniel groaned as he felt the mark on his neck, a soften smile being directed at Killua “Welp, there goes any chance of hiding what we did…”

“Yup,” Killua continued to giggle, massaging where Daniel bit him “Sorry about, you know… marking you.”

Daniel allowed himself to look at Killua, the flushed cheeks making his smile widened “Eh, I’m not pissed. Kinda feels…”

“Nice? The polar opposite of what we just did. But I say fuck’em, who cares if they heard us. It’s not like any of them really cared about us.”

 “Unless…” Daniel drew up his hand, touching a finger for every person he names “you count Alluka and Nathaniel.”

“Shit, now I have to give Alluka the birds and bees talking.”

“Does it really matter…” Daniel pulled Killua downward, resting the man’s head against his chest, a lazy hand stroking the man’s back, “considering what we did.”

“I guess your right…” Killua’s cheeks flushed red, resting his hand against the man’s furry chest, listening carefully how deep Daniel’s voice gets during the change. He definitely has to do this again, including riding the man during a shift.

Although, he couldn’t help but wonder as his eyes fluttered, closing slightly. _How are we going to get out of this mess…?_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story started off as a joke, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to write it. I’m glad it did though, even if my shameful side disagrees with me.


End file.
